


First Meetings

by problemforfuturetech



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemforfuturetech/pseuds/problemforfuturetech
Summary: Just a one shot that got stuck in my head about Jim meeting Joanna for the first time.





	First Meetings

Leonard spent a good part of his morning calming down his panicking boyfriend. The Enterprise was due for shore leave at Yorktown, where they will be arriving about noon today. McCoy himself had been in a good mood all week, something that was unnerving the rest of the medical officers. Jocelyn had, by some miracle, agreed to bring Joanna out to Yorktown and spend the week they had on leave with him. Though Leonard was ecstatic about this, it is also the cause of his boyfriend’s aforementioned panic. This would be Jim’s first time meeting the young girl and to say he was freaking out a little bit would be an understatement. It was as if he couldn’t sit still or keep his mouth closed at all. Though Jim naturally was a little hyper active he usually managed to keep it under some type control. Today however, McCoy had heard from multiple sources that the Captain was basically doing laps around the bridge and was talking the ear off of whichever officer was unfortunate to be close enough. It was nearly noon when the medbay got an alert from the bridge.  
“Doctor McCoy? This is Lieutenant Uhura.” The doctor walks over to the comm on the wall to respond.  
“What can I do for you Lieutenant?”  
“We’re sending the Captain down to the medbay, he’s…” Uhura’s voice came over the comm, her voice laced with frustration. She whispers the next part, “Honestly I don’t know or care Leonard but none of us can take it anymore.”  
“I’ll handle it Lieutenant, thank you for the heads up,” Leonard responds, struggling to keep himself from laughing about his coworker’s frustration.  
True to Uhura’s word Jim shows up in the medbay after a few minutes pass. McCoy is actually in the back of the medbay looking over inventory when Jim comes in, but he can hear the man talking nonstop to one of his nurses. Taking pity on his staff, Leonard hands the PADD he was working on to another doctor before walking over to the Captain. As soon as Jim saw his boyfriend an almost manic grin spread across his face.  
“Bones! I was just telling Nurse Chapel about that time we beamed down-“ McCoy was quick to jump in.  
“Alright Jim how about we go in to my office?” Jim looked a little shocked at being cut off but followed his boyfriend none the less. When the door closes behind them Leonard pulls a bottle of whiskey out of his desk along with two glasses which he starts to pour the drink into. “What’s wrong Jim?” Jim deflates and sinks into the chair in front of McCoy’s desk.  
“What if she hates me?” Leonard passes one of the glasses across the desk before taking a seat.  
“Darlin’ I don’t think you could get Jo to hate you if you tried.” Jim knocks back his whole drink before answering.  
“You don’t know that Bones.”  
“Then if that happens we’ll figure it out, but for now how about you relax a little and stop annoying the crew half to death.” Jim suddenly was finding his empty glass very interesting.  
“Sorry,” the Captain mumbles just loud enough for Bones to hear him. “I knew I was being annoying but as long as I kept moving and talking, I could forget about being nervous.”  
“I know Jim, but I promise it will be okay. You trust me, right?”  
“Of course.” The speed at which Jim answered made Leonard’s heart skip a beat.  
“Well I know you and I know my daughter, the two of you will love each other.” Jim just nods silently in response. “I’ll leave as soon as we dock to go pick Jo up and I’ll bring her back here. You can give her a tour of the ship, she’ll love that. Okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah ok,” Jim breathed out, relaxing for the first time that day.  
“Now can you go sit on the bridge without driving the crew insane?” To his credit Jim looked a little sheepish at that.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jim says as he gets up and heads to the door before turning back at the last minute. “Thank you, Len.” The doctor gives him a small and affectionate smile.  
“Anytime Jim. Now get back to work Captain.”  
“Oh, we’re using ranks now? Two can play at that game Lieutenant Commander,” Jim teases, smirking at his partner. Bones just rolls his eyes and waves Jim off.  
“Get out of my office,” he says good naturedly. Jim doesn’t turn around to respond but instead yells it back towards the as he leaves the medbay.  
“Oh, you love me Bones.” Bones could hear the smirk in Jim’s voice.  
“Couldn’t stop if I tried.” Leonard says quietly to the empty office, a smile on his face as he finishes his drink.

  
To his credit Jim keeps his promise to Bones and is able to sit quietly on the bridge for the remainder of the trip to Yorktown though he can’t quite stop his leg from bouncing as his nerves begin to creep back. As soon as the Enterprise docks Jim gets a message from Bones that he is leaving to get Joanna and that he’ll be back soon. Jim takes a deep breath and dismisses the bridge crew. When it was clear he wouldn’t be joining them Spock doubles back to stand to Jim’s left.  
“Are you not leaving as well Captain?”  
“Bones went to go pick up his daughter, we’re gonna give her a tour of the ship so I’ll be staying here.”  
“Of course, Captain. Would you like me to stay as well?” Jim smiles up at his first officer.  
“No Spock, you’re dismissed, have a good shore leave.” Spock gives him a small nod.  
“Thank you, Captain.” And with that Spock leaves the Bridge and Jim is alone.

  
As soon as Leonard lays his eyes on his daughter he can feel the smile creep onto his face.  
“Daddy!” Was the only warning he got before his little girl was running and jumping into his arms. He grunts as he lifts her up and gets her situated.  
“God you’ve grown up sweetheart. How are you?”  
“M’ good,” Jo responds without lifting her head from where it’s buried in her father’s shoulder.  
“Leonard.” Jocelyn says dryly, and Leonard can’t help but stiffen up.  
“Jocelyn.” He responds just as stiffly.  
“I take it you can handle this week?” Jocelyn asks snidely.  
“I’ll be fine, thank you for your concern.” Leonard clips back. “Now if you’ll excuse us we have some place to be.”  
“We do Daddy?” The smile came back to Len’s face as he looks down at his little girl.  
“Yup, I think you’re going to love it, but we’ve gotta go now.”  
“Let’s go, let’s go!” Joanna starts shouting, bouncing in her dad’s arms. “Bye mom.” And with that the two of them left Jocelyn standing there. “Where are we going daddy?”  
“Well, I thought you might want to see where I work.” Joanna’s eyes lit up.  
“You mean the Enterprise?” The excitement in her voice clear as she clambered down from her father’s arms, keeping hold of his hand. Then as suddenly as her smile appeared it vanishes, and she looks up at Len. “Am I allowed? What if the captain figures out and get’s mad?” Len kneels down in front of Joanna stopping her from walking.  
“I already asked, he already knows you’re coming.” Jo’s smile came back.  
“Captain Kirk knows I’m coming?” Len tilts his head.  
“Yes, he does,” He takes Joanna’s hand and continues walking, trying to stay casual. “What do you know about Captain Kirk?” He kept his eyes on his daughter, so he sees when her eyes light up.  
“He’s the best Captain in the fleet! He saved earth once and the federation twice. He’s brave and smart and funny. I want to be just like him when I grow up! I want to be the best fleet captain ever!” Len was beaming at his daughter who was gesturing wildly as she talked about the man he loves.  
“Wow you sure are an expert Jo.”  
“I did a project on him in school a month ago.” The two of them had now reached the gate that led to the Enterprise. Well now or never. Though Len is still trying figure out how to tell his daughter he’s dating her hero.  
Once they got on board Len picks Jo back up. The ship was still bustling with activity as people came on and off, mostly engineering ensigns. As Len walked them both through the halls of the ship every once in a while, a crew member would nod at him, but it wasn’t until they were nearly at the bridge that he was stopped.  
“Doctor! Wait a sec.” Scotty suddenly appeared, PADD in his hand. “Sorry Doctor, I know you’re with your wee lassie,” he gives a smile and a nod to Joanna who hides her face in her father’s shoulder. “I just need you to sign off on the medbay changes we talked about.” Scotty extends the PADD to him and he jots down his signature. “Where are you off too?” Scotty directs the question to Joanna who shyly answers.  
“We’re going to the Bridge.”  
“Is that right? Any reason in particular?” Scotty smiled at the doctor who now was smiling at his little girl who was getting more comfortable with Scotty, she was never shy for long. At the mention of their reason for going to the Bridge she perks up again.  
“Daddy’s gonna take me to meet Captain Kirk!” Scotty’s smile grows as he smirks at McCoy.  
“Is he?” Len rolls his eyes.  
“I did a project on him in school, I wanna be just like him when I grow up.”  
“Oh, I think the Captain’s gonna be mighty pleased to hear that.” Len laughed.  
“Yeah I think he will. We should go though, don’t want to keep the Captain waiting.” Scotty lets out a chuckle before turning and walking away.  
“Good luck Doctor.” Scotty calls over his shoulder.

Joanna was concerningly quiet once they hit the elevator. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”  
“What if he doesn’t like me?” Len was split between his heart breaking at the fear in Joanna’s voice and frustration at the fact that both her and Jim were now freaking out about the same thing.  
“Sweetheart listen to me, he will love you I promise you. Do you trust me?” Jo nodded frantically. “Well then I promise it will be fine, ok?” Before Jo could respond the doors to the bridge opened up and Jo looks up at Len, worry apparent in her eyes. “Breath, he’s a good guy and he’s gonna adore you I promise.” He grabs her hand and walks with her on to the bridge where Jim is pacing back and forth in front of the bridge window. “Jim.” As soon as Len speaks up Jim whips around.  
“Bones, hey!” Jim’s eyes land on Joanna and Bones watches a nervous smile develop on his boyfriend’s face as he walks over bending down in front of Joanna who looks star struck. “You must be Joanna, I’m really excited to meet you, your dad talks about you a lot.”  
“Hi Captain,” Jo mumbles and Jim’s smile grows a little.  
“Captain,” Bones speaks up and Jim looks slightly shocked at the use of rank. “Turns out someone here is your biggest fan.” Bones ruffled Jo’s hair and the girl spins around and gives him a horrified look.  
“Dad!” Jo swats at him and he backs up with a laugh as he kneels down with Jim so he’s on level with the other two.  
“Jo can I tell you something?” Joanna crossed her arms and refused to look at Leonard.  
“Fine, what?” Len just smiles at his kid’s dramatics.  
“Jim was really nervous to meet you too.” Both of the people in question turned on Bones, Joanna in confusion and Jim in shock.  
“Bones! Come on,” Jim pouted as Jo takes in what her father said before turning to Jim.  
“Why were you nervous? You’re the bravest captain in Starfleet.” Jim’s heart expanded at that before he put a smile on his face.  
“I was nervous because I really want us to get along Joanna. Your dad is really important to me which means so are you and I was scared you might not like me,” Jim answers honestly. All three of them are now sat on the floor of the Bridge in a little circle. Joanna looks at her dad and back at Jim when the captain starts to address Leonard. “Did you tell her?”  
“Tell me what? What did you tell me?” Joanna asks, extremely confused but her father answers Jim’s question first.  
“Ah, no I was going to do it now, if that’s ok with you?” Joanna was watching her father and her hero like a tennis match now. Jim’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“Oh, um, yeah course it’s okay with me.”  
“Daddy what’s going on?” Joanna asks, starting to get frustrated and finally her father’s attention slips back to her as he pulls her on his lap and adjusts her, so she can still look up at him.  
“Sorry sweetheart just needed to check in with Jim, but I can tell you now if you want?” Jo nods her head but otherwise stays silent. Leonard takes a deep breath before talking to his little girl, keeping Jim in his line of sight. “Joanna, Jim and I have known each other for a long time now. We started at Starfleet Academy together, did you know that?” Joanna just shakes her head no, keeping her focus on her dad. “Well we were roommates back then for three years and we became best friends. Then we went into space together on the Enterprise and we saved Earth and the Federation, all while being there to support each other. But there was one thing wrong.” When Leonard pauses Joanna takes the chance to jump in.  
“What? What was wrong?” The concern in the girl’s voice was adorable.  
“Well, I was keeping a secret from Jim, a really big one.” Joanna looks confused.  
“But best friends tell each other everything.” Len smiles at that, looking to check on James who seems just as enraptured by his story as Joanna is.  
“Usually they do, but I was really scared Joanna. I had been keeping this secret for almost the whole time I’d known Jim and I was afraid that if I told him he wouldn’t want to be around me anymore, and I really needed him around.”  
“Because he’s your best friend?”  
“Exactly,” Len responds bopping Joanna on the nose causing the girl to giggle.  
“What was the secret Daddy? Can you tell me?” Joanna asks looking between him and Jim “Have you told Mr. Jim yet?”  
“Yes, Joanna I have told him.”  
“What was it Daddy? What was it?” Joanna is practically vibrating at this point.  
“It was that I was very, very in love with him. More than I had ever been in love with anyone before.” Joanna’s eyes widen looking between the two me now and settling on Jim.  
“And what did you say when he told you Mr. Jim?” Jim who had been beaming at his boyfriend turns his attention to the girl in said boyfriend’s lap.  
“I told your dad that I was keeping the same secret from him. That I love him very much and that he means everything in the world to me.” He says the last part looking at Bones who then pulled Joanna’s attention towards him by speaking.  
“And that’s what I want to tell you. James and I are dating. Are you okay with that sweetheart?” Jim visibly tenses at the question, and Leonard admits to himself he’s a little nervous too. Joanna however starts beaming at the two men before throwing herself into a hug with her father who grunts at the impact. “Oh I’ll take that as a yes then?” Joanna leans back to beam up at her dad and then Jim. She fully turns to Jim though and her face gets hilariously serious.  
“If you hurt my daddy I’m not going to be very happy with you. You won’t be my favorite captain anymore.” Leonard has to give Jim credit for keeping a serious face on while answering his little girl since Len himself couldn’t help the smile on his face as he visibly holds back laughter.  
“Joanna McCoy, I will do everything in my power to never hurt your dad and to make sure no one else hurts him either.” Joanna seems pleased with the answer because she starts smiling again.  
“Good,” is all she says before she throws herself into Jim’s arms. After the shock wears off a little Jim wraps his arms around Jo as well, pulling her close. She whispers in Jim’s ear, “Thank you.”  
“For what, sweetheart?” Jim whispers back.  
“This is the first time I’ve seen my Daddy so happy.” Bones watches as Joanna whispers something to him that he can’t hear and Jim looks up at him over her shoulder, tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face as he clearly mouths ‘I love you’ to Bones. As soon as Jo had leaped into his arms she pulls back, smile still on her face and looked up at both Jim and Len. “Can I see the rest of the ship now? Both men smile at each other getting up before Leonard answers.  
“Course we can Darlin’, come on.” Len grabs his little girl’s hand as Jim wraps an arm around his waist and leans in. He lets an easy smile grace his face. Leonard McCoy can’t remember a time he had ever been so happy.


End file.
